amour dangereux
by lougousseau19
Summary: nous avons suivie un sterek sur le bondage. stiles est avec derek depuis 6 mois. une relation BDSM. stiles dominant et derek soumis. un peter qui a des fantasme, un Scott pas si amoureux que ça d'Allyson et une belle histoire comme on les aimes.
1. Chapter 1

maintenant que notre couple préférer entame leur 6eme mois, leur amour est plus fusionnel et plus sensuel que jamais.

stiles arrive de mieu en mieu a être le dominant dans la relation et exceptionnellement, derek également.

dans le petit loft, la température commence à chauffer. les cordes colorées, imbiber de sueur, tiennent le corps musclé de derek fermement sur une chaise, tête en arriere pour devoiler son cou et les jambes écartées, dévoilant alors sa verge en érection. stiles, un sourire carnassier, surpassant presque, celui de l'oncle psychopathe Peter.

pdv de derek

je revient de mon nouveau job, j'ouvre la grande porte en fer et me retrouve devant mon compagnon, stiles, son V et ses abdos apparent.

stiles: assi mon chien! ton jolie petit cul va souffrir

moi: maître puis j...

stiles: t'ai je dit de parler? pour la peine, tu n'auras aucun droit de jouir pendant la séance.

je me dirige donc vers la chaise, mais malheureusement pour moi, cette chaise est assez spécial. au milieu de l'assise, ce trouve un god incruster.

stiles: desabille toi! met-toi dessus.

alors, je m'exécute, au moment de m'assois, une sueur froide, dut a l'absence de lubrifiant, ce fait apparaître. mais tel un bon soumis, je le fait. le god rentrant centimètre par centimètre dans mon anus, me crée des spasmes et des cries. je me retient du mieux que je peux pour satisfaire mon maître. une fois jusqu'à la garde, je souffle de soulagement. maître m'attache donc, m'attachant plus fermement qu'avant. je pense que cette scène vas être bien différente des autres. me voici à ca merci. il approche sa main de ma verge, la caressant délicatement puis sauvagement m'obligeant a retenir mes grands cries de plaisir.

stiles: as-tu envie de crier mon loup?

moi: svp mon maître. je vous en supplie laisser moi crier de plaisir pour vous.

stiles: trouverais tu facile de crier pour moi avec ma queue dans ta bouche?

alors il me ramène, tenant mes cheveux jusqu'à sa queue en érection me forçant à l'avaler jusqu'au bout. engendrant un mouvement involontaire du bassin qui me fit atrocement souffrir dans un plaisir immense...

pdv de stiles

mon soumis vient de jouir sans ma permission. je ne vais rien dire, enfin pour l'instant, mais il vas souffrir pour cette affront. je le détache, son regard se lève. il devient d'un coup aussi blanc qu'un suis sion regard et je tombe sur Peter, le sourir carnasier, les yeux bleu electrique, le pantalon dessendu au chevilles et la main sur son erection. je souris.

moi: Peter tu tombes bien. je contait m'amuser.

Peter: je serait un spectateur dévouer.

moi: je le compte bien.

moi:: ragarde ça punition si tu veux!

peter: avec plaisir.*sourir psycopate*

je prend une bougie et verce la cire brulante sur le corp de Derek

Il cria de nombreuse fois de plaisir, mais pour la première fois il cria de douleur.

Peter ce raprocha lentement de nous, tous en ce bessant pour aariver à 4 pattes à coter de Derek. il a un sourire au lèvre, il voudrait surment nous rejoindre. je bande les yeux de mon compagnon et le carrece tout en alternant la douceur et l'amour et la sauvagerie.

peter: Stiles, laisse moi t'aider.

je me retourne vers Peter et fait claquer ma lange sur mon palait pour exprimer mon m'écontentement.

moi: ne t'approche pas!

pour la première fois, j'utilise mon don, qui pourait s'aparanter à celle d'un alpha, soumetant par cette ordre, l'oncle.

pdv de Peter

tien, je revien d'un tres long voyage. je passe devant le loft de Derek et l'idée d'aller le faire chier, me tante pas mal. une fois arriver devant la porte, des bruit suspects ce font entendre à traver celle-ci. ma curieusiter maladive, dut a mon coter loup, ca fait apparaitre, alors j'ouvre la porte.

je voix mon cher neuve, les jambes écartés sur une chaise, relevant la tête de l'entre jambe de stiles, quand il me vois il devient aussi blanc qu'un cadavre. moi m'exitant de cette vue, j'empoigne mon comprend que Derek regarde au loin et décide de ce retrourner. il me voix donc.

stiles: peter, tu tombes bien. je comptait m'amuser.

cette voix, si centuelle, envoutante, cette bouche, elle fait naître tellement de fantasme. je peux m'imaginer être capable de me mettre à 4 pattes de rampé vers lui et de juer avec eux.

de ma place , j'admire chaque parcelle du membre dresser de mon neuveu. suis je quelqu'un de malsaint? oui. j'admire stiles plaquer derek sur la chaise, lui provocant un aletement indecent. il frole les brulures fesant mouvoir ce loup. je remarque donc qu'il est assis sur un god. c'est odnc d elà qui allète. j'imagine cette snesation excise que sa peux lui procurer. la sensation du god, le frolement de la prostate, la grosseur dilatant l'annus. il ce place à l'arriere dde la chaise, surplombant son soumis, il sort un objet du placard. je regarde mieu et je voie un god, je dirais la moitier de la taille normal. il s'approche du chio aletant et insere l'objet lubrifier dans sont entrer.

derek: aaaaah...Maître!

derek tout en criant jouie pour la 2eme fois. stiles pour je ne sait quelle raison, part d ela piece.

je me dirige vers mon neuveu, encore legerement dans les vapes. je le ratache et lui mùurmure à l'oreil.

moi: petit louveteau, désire sexuel de tous mes songes. je veux me sentir en toi.

derek: ja...jamais je ne te laisserait me penetrer, sale psucopate!

moi: mais...je ne ta laisse pas le choix.

et d'un coup je le soulève et le fait crier dut à la presence continuel des god.

la douleur le fait crier.

d: ah...ah...ar...arrete...je...je ne suis pas un ...jouet!

moi: mais biensur que si mon petit loup que tu es un juet.

d: ne me touche pas!

moi: trop tard elle est déjà dedans

d: ah...aaaaah.

moi: cri mon nom derek, crie le.

stiles regarde la scène très attentivement tout en essayant de se controler.

s: peter as tu ma permission de pénétrer Derek?

moi: non mais c'était tellement tantant.

stiles tourne autour de nous.

derek soufre mais il aime ça, il arrive à ce controler.

je ressens une cahleur me pénétrer. cest stiles qui commence avec deux doigts.

s: mmmh. si serer. resens tu mes doigts peter! aimes tu ça?

moi: ah...oui...oui je le ressent.

derek: stiles! enlève le!

s: non!... je veux encore m'amuser!

alors je ne ressent plus les doigt de stiles, mais une sorte d'objet rond me penetrant les remplace. il ne doit pas faire plus de 2 cm de diamètre. puis...

moi: aaaah...

un god vibreur! en plein sur ma prostate.

moi: ah...je t'en supli stiles, continuer va plus ...

s: suplie-moi encore! peter suplie moi!

derek joui et peter aussi.

stiles enleve le god de peter et le regarde.

stiles: s tu bien joie Doll?

peter: oui!

d: stiles enleve moi c'est cordes maintenant.

derek redevient le commandant.

s: oui j'ai comprit.

moi: je n'en peux plus, je suis mort . une sieste s'impose.

derek le prend mal que je sois venu dans leur partie de jambes en l'air, mais je m'en fou! derek me regarde d'un yeux noir.

s: derek viens on va prendre une douche.

une fois le s2 amoureux dans la salle de bain, je part comme si je n'avais jamais joui dans l'entre de mon neuveu.

je suis chez moi, je me couche et je dors.

pdv de derek

moi: pk l'as tu laisser me faire cette chose, pk l'as tu laisser cette enfoiré me toucher.

s: ne me dit pas que tu n'a pas aimer! je t'es vue alleter son nom. j'ai vue ton regard qui criait "encore".

je ne peux nioer. c vrai. je veux le refère, mais je ne le dirais jamais.

moi: stiles! embrasse moi!

je me fait prendre par la taille, collé à ses reins. m'embrassant fougueusement. le jet d'eau nous fouaitant. une armonie si fusionnelle entre envie et amour. il me porte jusqu'au nid des confusion sexuelle qu'on appelle lit. il m'y pose et se met à califourchon sur moi. m'embrassant comme jamais, caressant mon corps tramper. il fini en me retournant sur le dos et me masser. une nuit tandre ensemble. moi et lui nous regardant mutuellement jusqu'a s'endormir tous les deux, mais avant il me donne un dernier baiser pour me dire à demain matin.

pdv de Stiles

je me reveil, seuls, dans ce grand lit vide de presence. pas de bras chaud, pas de corps m'enlacant et pas de Derek. c'est là ou j'enrend l'eau de la douche couler. un sourir ce fait apparaitre sur mon visage. je me dirige vers la salle de bain; à pat de loup. j'ouvre là porte et le vois,là, sous le jet d'eau, suissolant sur son corps musclé, ce beau paysage, mon bel apolon. je m'aproche de lui.

derek: tu as bien dormi?

moi: comme un chat

derek: tu me rejoind?

moi: avec plaisir

je me déshabille, me place sous le jet d'eau et le regarde. je l'admire, imprime chaque parcelle encore rouge de nos ancien exploit. ces yeux bleu, ses lèvres pulpeuse, ses cheveux, tous en lui m'incite à la luxure. je me colle à lui et place mon nez dans son cou, derrière son oreille, pour y laisser mon odeur, mon signe appartenance. alors je sait, je suis heureux. je sait qu'il m'apartiend. mes doigt s'égarent et se balade le long des sillons d'abdo.

moi: tu es si beau. chaque partie de ton corps m'apartiend.

un sourire ce désigne sur le visage de Derek

pdv de scott

je suis dans mon lit, bien,serein. depuis la mort d'Allison, je n'avais plus de joie, la vie pour moi me paraissais triste, ennuyeux et taciturne. mais après j'ai comprit qu'elle était qu'en realiter qu'un substitue, un amour imaginaire, crée uniquement pour ne plus le voir. pour oublier et pour nier. oui, maintenant je suis libre, jai retrouver une legerter de vire. je suis amoureux de cette homme, il me hante mes nuit.

moi: Isaac.

je ne peux plus désormais nier. son odeur enivrante, un subtile mélange entre le miel et la violette, se fait encore sentir sur mes vêtement. mon cœur accelaire sur cette penser. m'imaginant dans ses bras, près de lui, à lui transmettre mon odeur, lui marquer mon appartenance. je revoie ce bouclette désordonner; je ressent encore l'envi de le marque d'une ...oui, Isaac est mon compagnon. oui, je veux le faire mien, oui j'ai peur. peur qu'il me rejette, peur de ne plus le voir, peur qu'il meur.

moi: je t'aime.

malheureusement personne ne pourra jamais entendre cette phrase, car je suis seul et que je ne repaitrait jamais devant lui.


	2. Chapter 2

(avant de continuer je tient à preéciser que je suis respnsable de ce que j'écris mais pas de ce que vous liser. Il y auras des passage assez cru tous le long de l'histoire.)

Pdv d'isac

Je suis devant chez scoot, je doit lui parler. Aujourd'hui j'en avait marre. Il me regardais H24. C'est pas que m'a deranger au debut, mais si je ne me trimbalais pas avec une putin d'érection. C'est vrai, Scott est trop sexy. J'était aller avec Allyson pour son odeur. Elle portait l'odeur de Scott, alors que fut ma surprise, quand de son toit je l'entand m'appeler. Cette voix suave et envoutante me fait craquer. Mais je sais que nulemment cette faiblesse et nule mot d'amour ce ferons appercevoirs. Car nous sommes maudait. Nous, loups garous, sommes des pécher du monde. Même sont "je t'aime" me rend triste. Car je sais que nous ne pourons jamais être ensemble. Tel est mon destin. Je serait bien aller le voir, je l'aurais bien embrasser, je l'aurais pousser sur le lit pour le chevaucher, si je n'était pas aussi con et n'avait pas provoquer ce salopard de Chaman. Il me l'avais dit:"jeune insolant, on t'a fait beaucoup de mal enfant, ici et maintenat dans ce cabanon, je te jettes cette malediction. Si ton ame soeur ne vient pas t'aider, tu restera pour l'éterniter, malheureux, car à par lui, toutes personnes voulant t'aimer, serons mort det que le soleil sera lever".# maitre ioda. Non mais merci stilinsky pour les references.

Pdv de scott

je suis où? Il fait noir. Puis d'un coup une lumière se fait voir, 2 personnes se distinge.

***: alors Stiles dans qu'elle pétrain tu t'es encore mït?*sourir sadique*

stiles: où suis je?

***: tait toi tu es maintenant seul, tout tes amis vont mourir, bientôt.

Puis je voix tous un nouveau dessin, je vois Malia, la tête en sang, une main ensanglanter, avec certainement des doigts en moins. Puis c'est le tour de ethan, empaler, le sang glissant sur la tige en fer. Et vient le tour d'Issac, mon beau Issac. Cette vision me donne la nosée, je veux partir, je veux pleurer. Et pour finir l'achevement, Stiles les ongles arracher, les yeux en sang et un tregard vide., mort.

Je cris, je hurle, j'ouvre les yeux affoler. ma mère m'enlacant, pleurant avec moi

maman: tous vas bien scott! Tous vas bien. C'est qu'un cauchemard.

Pdv d'issac

je suis dans mon lit, des larmes encore coulante sur mes joues. Je pensse à Scott, à ce que nous pourions être. Amant et âme-soeur, deux âme lier, mais s'est impossible. Si il n'est pas mon âme soeur il finira comme Allyson. Mais je l'aisse commeme passer ces 3 mots de mes lèvres.

Moi: je t'aime.

Pdv de Peter

Je marche dans le couloir, laissant les chaines que je tien en main, traîner par terre, laissant un bruit fereux sépenter dans la piece. Devant moi Derek et Stiles, les yeux bander, d'un tissue en soi rouge. Je m'aproche d'eux, laissant la possibiliter au deux inviter de savoir qui ils on en face d'eux. Je les attaches mieu avec les chaines que je possède. Un gémisement plintife s'échape de la bouche de Stiles.

Moi: alors louveteau, tu es pas si dominant en fin de conte.

Stiles: Pet...Peter, tu fais quoi?

Moi: chuuut, chut mon petit, je vais bien m'occuper de toi, tu veras.

Je termine ma phrase par un baisser forcé. Mon cher Stiles.

Derek: ne le touche pas!

Moi: ohhh, toi tait toi!

Sur mes mots je d'étache son pantalon et le masturbe avec violence.

Derek: mmmmh...Peter...

moi: oh oui...chuchote mon nom, fait moi ton dieu.

Derek: continue...continue s'il te plait!

moi: mais avec plaisir.

En même temps j'enmène la main de mon neuveux jusqu'a la verge de Stiles et lui ordone.

Moi: branle! Branle pour que je continue!

Et il le fit. Mon cher Stiles à le don de savoir transformer un loup galeux en un véritable petit chiot. Je rie.j'écoute leur gémisement. Des aletements, limite pornographique. Ooohhhhh si beau gémisements.

Stiles: Peter...De...Derek, arrete s'il te plait...j'en peux plus.

Moi: continue Derek! Si tu veux jouir, continue.

Je renverse vers l'avant la cahise de Stiles, devoilant alors les fesses de celui-ci. J'arrache son pantalon et admire son entrer, n'atendant plus qu'une verge pour être complête. Je renifle encore plus de féromones sexuelle. Je me retourne et je trouve Derek mattant Stiles tous en ce branlant. J'enlève Stiles de son pied d'éstale, tous en le gardant atacher. Je le soulève et l'instale sur le canaper, sur les genoux, le torse coler à l'assise, toujours face à Derek. Je verse une bonne dose de lubrifiant dans la paume de ma main et la verse au sans l'entrer de mon nouveau jouet. Celui-ci gémie.

Moi: si tu gémis aussi facilement, je n'imagine pas quand tu vas jouir.

Stiles: prend moi, s'il te plaît Peter, fait moi te sentir en moi. Fait moi sentir ta chaleur.

Derek: arrete maintenant Peter ne vas pas plus loin sinon je...

peter: sion tu quoi? Hein mon loup? Qui deux nous deux est attacher?

Stiles: derek stop!

Derek: Stiles! Je le faire moi.

Je vais vers Derek et l'emène à Stiles. Je le pose, assit pres de nous, devant Stiles.

Moi: tu le baiseras, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais, si tu veux l'avoir autour de toi, il faut que je le prépare. Donc Stiles susse leux.

J'ente trois doigts, laissant passer un gémiement à Stiles voiler par l'érection de mon neuveux.

Stiles:mmmmmh...Peter...

Derek soufle de "contentement"

moi: tu aime voir ça? Hein Derek? Voir ton compagnon ce faire enculer?

Derek: ou...oui

il allète. Oui qu'elle bon petti loup. L'enlève d'1 coup mes doigts et soulèves l'hyperactif pour l'empaler, lentement, cm par cm sur Derek.

Stiles et Derek: haaaaannn...

moi: alors mes toutous, comment vous vous santer?

Stiles: je...je...jhanannnn.

Derek: si serer...haaaa.

J'agripe Stiles par les hanches et le bloc, entrant un doigts en plus de "Derek mini".

Moi: alors vous aimez?

Stiles:...

je me réveil, quel rêve! Je suis transpirant, rouge d'exitation. Mon membre en érection, demandant une attention particuliaire. Je repensse au rêve et me dit que je suis stupide de ne pas l'avoir transformer, il m'aurait apartenue, aservie et j'aurais pue lui faire toute ses choses d'ont j'ai envi de lui faire. De le suser, de le pendre par les mains et d elui inserer un jouet vibrant. De l'exiter alors qu'il à une cage, de le torturer sexuellement. Oui j'ai été berser trop pret du mur. Je me lève de mon lit, me dirige vers la salle de bain et assouvie cette pulsion qui me domine depuis mon reveil. Je prend ma douche quand j'entend un animal rentrer chez moi. Je met une serviette et vas voir. Là dans le salon un loup brun.

Moi: qui es tu?

***:rrrrrrr

moi: ok on est pas dans la merde. Es tu de notre meute?

***: whouaf

moi: et puis tu me fais chier. Demérde toi!

Je repart. De met de nouveau habille et retourne dans le salon ou le loup est arriver. Mais plus aucune trace, même pas une odeur.

Moi: issac?

Lui: oui Peter?

Moi: as tu vue où le loup est sortie?

Lui: mais qu'es ce que tu raconte? Il n'y a jamsi eu de loup ici.

Moi: me prend pas pour un con.

Lui: mais je te jure. Bon je te laisse, je vais faire à manger.

Je m'assoi sur le canaper et me met à lire "5à nuance de Grey"

ellipse de 45 mn

je sens une odeur de MAISON. L'odeur de chaire bruler me vien au narine, je commence à paniquer. Talia,Mia,Brett,Sett...

moi(chuchotant): on bbrule, on brule,on brule, nous sufoquons, on meurent. Ma famille...je doit sorti. Les enfants. Ils nous on traîent. On meure. On brule, on brule, onbrule. Ma famille. J'ai encore le goût du cochon bruler dans la bouche. La gorge seche. Puis j'entand un voix au loin et la persoi de mieu en mieu.

**: c'est...Pe...bien...je suis...c'est...ni. C'est moi Issac tous vas bien.

Je me calme en fin.

Moi: dit moi...pourquoi je t'éberge?

Issac: pour mon beau visage?

Moi:"esoufler"plus jamais...tu fais à manger.

Lui: et on vas bouffer quoi alors?

Moi: chinoi.

Pdv de Stiles

je me reveil dans les bras de mon BBW (Big Bad Wolf). Enlasser pa rune bouillote humaine. Enfain humaine c'est vite dit. Il ce reveil.

Moi: bonjours mon loups.

Derek: bonjours mon hyperactif. Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui?

Moi: je serait bien aller voir l'éclosion des tortue. D'ailleur tu savais qu'en 1865 les idien en mangaient pendant des culte sadomasochiste? Il parait que c'est comme du poulet. Tu aime le poulet? Moi je prefert les lasagnes.

Derek: heuuuu...

moi: j'ai recommencer c'est ça?

Il mes ourit. Oh là je craque. Ce sourir me rappel tellement de bon moments.

Moi: Derek?

Lui: mmmmh?

Moi: tu te rappel de notre première vrai scène?

Lui: comme si c'était hier.

Flashback

Derek est atacher par les cordes de diferentes couleurs. Je m'approche de lui et lui susure à l'oreil.

Moi: qu'est ce que je pourait bien faire de toi?

Les yeux de mon chère loup rougirent un bref instant. Juste assez pour que je le remarque. S'il vous plaît monsieur.

Je rie

Moi: mais je te rassure mon loup sa me palît.

Derek gémie.

Moi: tu voudrait que je te carsse? Que ma main vienne à la rencontre de ta verge? Que je te branle jusqu'a plus faim? Dit moi mon clebs! Le veux tu?

Derek respire fort tres fort, son erection tres bien aparente. Si on m'avais dit qu'un jours Derek aimait les mot, je lui aurait rie au nez. Lui qui peux parler qu'avaec l'aide de ces sourciles.

Fin de flashback

Derek: c'est vrai le cold tacking m'a toujours plut. Et t'entendre me le chuchoter ma achever.

Je l'aime mon BBW. Et ça depusi le 1er jour.

Flashback

***: c'est une proprièter privé, vous n'avez rien à faire ici.

Scott: oui d'ésoler mec on cherche...quelques chose que l'on à perdu.

Derek lance linalateur de scott à celui-ci.

Moi: serieux Scott?...c'est Derek Hale, sa famille à peri dan un acendit i ans. Tu c'est il à quelque années de plus que nous.

Fin du flashback

Ce jour là je m'était imaginer entrain de lui faire l'amour. L'aimer le chérie. Et puis il y a eu le deusième joursn les murs et les portes que je me prenais.

Derek: stiles?

Moi: oui?

Derek: Je t'aime.

Pdv de Scott

je me lève de mon lit et me prépare. J'écoute le bruit de la rue et des maison au allentour. Je souri, le temps me paraît si parfais, bien meiu que mon cauchemard. Je suis pret. Je me dirige vers la demeure des stiliski. Arriver là bas je m'aperçois qu'il n'y a personnes. Je prend peur et cours vers le loft de Derek-je n'ai aucun sentiment-et ej fait peur-Hales. J'arrive au loft, me preocuper de rien et ouvre la porte. Là!...le choc Derek est assie là et il...il souri? Serieux Derek surwolf souri! Si on m'avais dit que Derek souriait. Mais atend il regarde quoi comme ça? Je suis son regard et il matte...le fesse de Stiles!

Moi:VOUS ETES ENSEMBLES?

Stiles: mon pauvre Scotty. SA VA FAIRE 6 MOIS QUE JE SORS AVEC DEREK!

Moi: mais...mais...tu n'es pas gay!

Stiles: si seulement Scotty. Tu m'avais vue dansser au club. Ou même souvient oi de chouchou ou même Jaspert.

Moi: jaspert...jaspert je vampire végétarien? Amoureux de son Edwoard? le...c'est pour àa qu'il était nue chez toi!

Stiles: stupiditer infini de scott Maccol bonjour!

Derek rie. Je suis encore plus choquer.

Derek: et si jamais il revient, je le démembre et fait bruler les morceaux.

Le pire c'est que quand il dit ça il sourie. Non pas comme un petit lapin tous mignon non plutôt le sourir à la Peter Hales.

Et qu'en on parle du loup on en voie la queu.

Peter: salut mes petit Loulous, Scott dégage je veux parler à tes deux amis.

Et je part. Bonne chance vous deux. Ne mourer pas trop vite.


End file.
